This agreement will provide funding to CDC/NCHS to execute 2 studies. Study 1 is to develop sample identification and selection algorithms, interviewer assingment and contract procedures;hire and train interviewers to administer the questionaire;program follow-up instrument into Computer Assisted Telephone Interview (CATI) format;Administer by mail or telephone behavioral questionaires to selected study respondents;conduct emotional/behavioral diagnostic interview and services epidemiology interview on parents who report their child has a mental condition/disorder and a control group without metnal health problems;edit data, generate a microdata file, compose basic reports of findings;generate foundation for publishable manuscript(s) to be authored by collaborators;&collaborate with NIMH and others to generate reports/manuscripts on teh results of the study. Study 2 is to augment an NCHS/SAMHSA study that will calibrate an abbreviated strengths and difficulties questionaire (SDQ) to a standard psychiatric clinical interview on a subset of sample children aged 4-17 years identified during the conduct of the 2010 National Health Interview Survey(NHIS). The study will add up to 400 interviews to supplement the sample of the NCHS/SAMHSA SDQ validation study to insure an adequate sample is available to conduct analyses at the gender and age group level.